1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the golf putting stroke and particularly to a training method for achieving a repeatable putting stroke.
2. Background Art
Golf club aiming and aligning devices are well-known and such devices and methods are generally concerned with aligning the face of a golf club at a right angle with a straight line running between the cup or hole and the center of the golf ball. A variety and complexity of devices have been introduced and focused primarily on teaching aiming or citing of the club to a given target. Typical devices provide a method for citing to a target during practice or even on the golf course during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,971 issued to C. J. Thornton on Aug. 21, 1990 discloses a golf training aid having a rotatable t-shaped pointer mounted to a block that encircles the shaft of a golf club. The Thornton '971 patent discloses a golf training aid for providing proper positioning of a golf club in relation to a hole wherein the device has a direction pointer that can be moved relative to the block that grips the club shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,834 issued to O. S. Tanczos on Feb. 17, 1970 discloses a golf club pointer that is secured to the shank of a golf club with the pointer member being swingably secured to the shank for movement between a position parallel to the shank and a position extending right angles to the shank and thus the face of the golf club head. The Tanczos '834 patent discloses a highly reflective side of the golf club aiming device in order that the person using the device can see the pointer during a high speed swing of the golf head. The straight guide portion of the device is adapted to extend at a right angle to the face of the golf club head along a line disposed just above the center of the head face. U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,893 issued to J. B. Duncan on Sep. 20, 1966 discloses a putt aligning device that enables the golfer to align the putter blade while the ball is being sighted. The Duncan '893 patent seeks to satisfy the need for a device that is convenient to use and easily installed in a working position, easily disconnected, economical to make and relatively simple in order to encourage the use and operation of the device.
The above references, a sample only, are a few of many that deal particularly with devices that are easily attached to and removed from the shaft of a golf club putter to be used during practice or play for teaching the proper use for alignment of the putter head with the ball and target. Along with the above references, more golf instruction has been written about putting than any other stroke. For one reason, putting is probably the most individualistic of golf shots. A variety of stances, swings and even grips can be observed on the professional tour as well as during the viewing of a weekend golf match. Putting instructions include teaching to accelerate the putting stroke to get the ball to the hole, having a firm stroke especially during long putts and placement of the ball in relation to your feet. Typically, such teachings do not include placement of devices on the putter, especially during play. It would therefore be an improvement to develop a simple, lightweight, detachable device which did not focus on aiming or sighting or interfere with the normal visibility of the ball at normal address. It would be an improvement to provide the player with an inexpensive, easy-to-use device to develop a consistently smooth stroke not dependent upon a target and not dependent upon anything but the putter in his hands during play. Accordingly, a need exists for a training method to achieve a repeatable putting stroke.